New Blood
by KryptoKin
Summary: "The only thing human about me is my appearance...and even that doesn't last very long."  Rated for violence and slight gore in later chapters.  DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK, THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Intruder

**I wanted to do a story with Wonder Woman and an original character. All I own in this story are my original characters, everything else belongs to DC. This story exists in the pre-reboot time…for those who actually read the comics. In fact, it's sort of pre-Wonder Woman too. Just a heads up, thoughts are italicized. **

* * *

><p>Diana thought it would be nice to take a late-night ride. She knew her mother would not approve but she couldn't resist. Diana knew the guards wouldn't say anything because her wrath could be just as bad as her mothers. She grabbed her favorite horse Argo from the stables and took off for the beach. It was a full moon that night…and a red moon. Diana wasn't superstitious, not even in the slightest but something about that red moon made her nervous. It reminded her of the color of blood. And even though she had never been in battle she knew that it matched the blackness blood seems to take during a slaughter. Her mother made sure that Diana knew <strong>exactly<strong> what blood looked like in battle. There were enough paintings and scrolls in the library to make sure of it. As Argo and Diana strolled on the beach, Argo began to act up.

"Shhh, it's alright girl. Look, it's just a pile of seaweed." A few meters from Diana and Argo was a large pile of slimy, dark green seaweed. "Shhh, it's okay girl, it's okay." Just as Argo began to calm down, the sounds of trumpets could be heard from the inner-wall. "That's the intruder signal. Come on Argo, let's go!" Diana took off back the way she came from and rode towards the palace. If only she would have taken a closer look at that seaweed, she might have seen the hand sticking out on the other side of it.

**WWW**

"What is it mother?"

"An intruder Diana. The guards say they saw an outline of a man on the beach."

"A man?"

"Yes my dear, a man, and a rather large one at that. Artemis, come here!" Artemis had been directing the palace guards to stay in place in case the intruder made it to the palace. She had just come upstairs to check on Diana (obviously unaware that she snuck out to take a ride) when the queen called her over.

"Yes Queen Hippolyta?"

"Have you received any word about the intruder?"

"No my queen, I'm afraid all I've heard is what the guards have originally told me."

"And what is that?" asked Diana.

"The man was large and appeared to be wrapped in something. The guards think it to be chains."

"How did he get on the island?" asked the queen.

"He walked on it. He walked right out of the water and onto the island." Diana asked another question.

"Do you think it is a minion of Poseidon or Hades?"

"I don't know princess, but I will find out."

"Artemis," said the queen. "Go and check on the stables and menagerie. There are many places to hide in there."

"Yes my queen." Artemis doubted he would be in the menagerie considering it was a part of the palace. But she knew better than to argue with her queen. As soon as Artemis was gone, Hippolyta turned to her daughter.

"Diana, I would feel better if you were to stay in my chambers tonight. An intruder hasn't been spotted on this island in over three-hundred years."

"Yes mother." The two of them heard shouting from outside. Diana moved to go check on what had happened but Hippolyta stopped her.

"No Diana, let the guards handle it. I think it would be best if we stay out of this situation." Diana was disappointed she would not be getting in on the action but her mother was right. "Come Diana let us go back to bed. We will deal with things in the morning."

**WWW**

When the last horse passed her, Katherine slowly pushed the seaweed off of her. From what she could tell, she was on the beach of some island. The beach ran long in either direction but luckily there was a forest in front of her. When she was sure the guards wouldn't be turning around, Katherine darted for the trees. She stumbled several times as she ran across the sand but made it nonetheless. The run had exhausted her so she moved a few steps into the woods then sat down. As she rested, the guards made their way back up the beach. She couldn't dare take a peek in case one of them spotted her, but she did listen in. She was too weak to hear identify specific words, but she could identify the voices. Funny, but Katherine could have sworn there wasn't a male voice amongst them. _"I'm on an island where they still ride horses and the guards are women. What the heck is this?" _When the guards moved on, Katherine pushed herself off the ground. Just as she stood up completely her whole world went black.

**WWW**

"Queen Hippolyta, may I enter?" said Artemis from the other side of Hippolyta's bedroom door.

"You may" Artemis opened the door then quietly stepped into her queen's chambers. "Try to keep this brief Artemis. Diana is still asleep and I wish not to wake her."

"Of course my queen." Artemis followed Hippolyta out of her bedroom and onto the balcony. Artemis made sure to close the balcony doors as silently as possible.

"Now, we may speak. What news do you have of the intruder?"

"I'm afraid none, my queen. Since his last spotting on the beach, we have not been able to locate him anywhere."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"This is a big island, we still have guards searching. But we have cleared the beach, the northern woods, the palace and its surrounding greenery as well as the northern pools. Right now, we are in the midst of clearing the mountains and the rest of the forest. But there is still a lot to look through my queen."

"I understand. Keep me updated if you find anything else."

"Yes Queen Hippolyta."

**WWW**

When Katherine finally came to, it was already late in the day. She was very weak and it would only be a matter of time until the guards found her on their island. She needed to move, and she needed to find food and water. If Ryker found her in this state, he would easily be able to kill her. Katherine reached for the lowest branch on a tree she was leaning on and used it to pull herself up to a standing position. Her legs were shaky but at least she wasn't blacking out. Using the trees as support, Katherine made her way deeper into the forest.

As she moved, Katherine sniffed the air for water. She could smell how dry the air was around her; there was no water anywhere near her. _Well, at least my natural senses haven't completely given out on me_, she thought. She pushed her way past bushes and vines in search for something to eat. _I'm in no shape to take down a deer or anything like it. I need to find fruit, berries, something edible._ As Katherine kept moving, she picked up the sounds of voices coming behind her. _Great, it's those guards. And I'm bleeding all over the place, they're bound to find me._ Unsure of what to do, Katherine carefully climbed a nearby tree; doing her best to not get blood on it. This was of course after she wiped her blood on some trees across the way from her. If she was lucky, this would throw off the guards.

**WWW**

Diana knew she would be in trouble if she was caught, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was use her Amazon abilities to capture this intruder. So far, she had been following a group of guards carefully while on their mission. If they discovered her following them, then they would be forced to escort her back to the palace. Her goal was not to waste time but to help the guards in case they missed anything. They may be great Amazonian warriors, but none of them had been trained like Diana had been.

After patrolling for an hour, the guards found an interesting spot just a few steps from where the forest and beach meet. There was blood everywhere. Whoever had been there had lost a lot of it. According to one of the guards this person should be nearby, but after moving down the trail for another half an hour nothing had been found. When they were a good distance from the original spot, they found another section of the woods where the blood seemed to head towards the palace…then disappear. The guards worried the bleeder caught on that they were leaving a trail and fixed themselves up. From that point, the guards began to move quickly towards the palace. Diana was a good 50 feet behind them when she knew something was off. _It doesn't make any sense. If they had kept going in the direction they were already heading, then they would have been to the southern pools in no time. Then again, whoever this person is, they have no knowledge of the layout of this island._

Before Diana moved from her spot to continue following the guards, there was rustling in the trees; oddly enough, where the bleeder changed direction. Diana watched as a woman slowly made her way down a tree and to the ground. She was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe. As the woman moved away from the tree, she fell on her hands and knees. Diana didn't know whether to pity the woman or take her prisoner. _This couldn't be the intruder spotted on the northern beach._ Nevertheless, this woman was also an intruder and needed to be dealt with accordingly.

**WWW**

Katherine waited until the guards were a good way off before getting down from the tree. As soon as her feet hit the ground she fell. It would only be a matter of time before she would black out again. She could smell the small increase of moisture in the air; there was water nearby. Maybe a river, maybe a pond, Katherine didn't care. All she knew was that she was going to pass out again if she didn't get any food or water soon. Before Katherine was even a few feet away from the tree, she could pick up the sound of feet. They were faint but it was obvious to her that someone was following._ I probably look so bad this guard doesn't even know what to do with me._ Katherine knew she wouldn't be able to take them, so she would appeal to them.

"Alright, I know you're there. You can come out now." Katherine turned around and waited for this person to come out of hiding. Katherine's eyes were starting to fail because when the figure made their way out of the trees, she still couldn't get a good look at them. Not that it mattered, she blacked out before they took another step.


	2. Waiting

**Nothing new. Just wanted to say I don't own anything Wonder Woman-related or Greek-related. I just possess my original characters. By the way, I wonder if anyone realized what has been happening over in Greece and how the entire country is dealing with bankruptcy. I think it'd be interesting if that was used in the new 52 reboot.  
>Oh, and flash-backs are italicized and bolded. Also, even though the writing is in English, the Amazonians are speaking Greek while Katherine speaks English (and a few other languages).<strong>

* * *

><p>Diana paced back and forth. <em>I'm the one who found her. I'm the one who brought her in. Why could I have not helped take care of her? <em>Epione kicked Diana out as soon as she laid the girl on the bed. Diana knew that Epione worked best when she didn't have distractions. All she needed was her two favorite healers and herself.

It had been two hours since Diana brought in the girl, and an hour since Epione was done with her. _I'll wait another hour, and then I'm going in._  
>"<em><strong>Diana, let the girl rest. You can go and visit her when she wakes up<strong>_," said Epione when she was done. Diana knew Epione was right, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Diana, if you keep pacing like that you will dig a trench in the stones." Diana stopped pacing and relaxed slightly.

"Yes mother." Queen Hippolyta peeked through the curtains that hung in place when the hospital's doors were open. It was no use; Epione had put the woman all the way in the back of the hospital in order to keep Diana from causing trouble. Diana was surprised her mother didn't go in; Epione's orders must have been very strict.

"How is she?" asked the queen.

"I am not sure. Epione said her wounds were fatal."

"Fatal? But she is alive."

"I know, but that is what Epione said." Queen Hippolyta moved away from the entrance to the hospital and sat down on a stone bench under one of the many fruit trees on the island.

"Where did you find her Diana?" _Oops._ Diana had forgotten to tell her mother about the woman.

"Sorry for deceiving you mother. But I followed a group of guards as they searched the island for the intruder. They found a spot at the edge of the forest where there was a large pool of blood. As they followed the trail leading from it, I followed them. There was a point when they had been deceived into going towards the palace. I was a good distance behind them when I saw the woman get down from out of a tree. She looked very weak mother and her body was caked in dirt and blood. Before she started walking towards the southern pools, she called me out of hiding. She knew I was there mother before I even moved one pace. Not even the guards knew I was following them."

"Then perhaps this woman is a tracker or a warrior. That might explain her wounds." Diana sat down next to her mother.

"Mother, I do not believe this is the intruder the guards saw last night."

"Neither do I Diana, neither do I.

**WWW**

Ryker stayed still as the guards passed him for the third time in the past 15 minutes. _Damn, these women are thorough. I might have to approach this situation differently than planned._ Ryker hid in his dark corner from the Amazonian guards until he was sure they wouldn't come back around again. He listened for activity one last time then moved from his spot. It's hard to believe that a man as large as Ryker could fit in such a small and cramped space. He cracked his back a little and rolled his neck and arms to get out the kinks. He had trained himself to be able to stay still for long periods of time in odd spots. It was why he was so good at his job.

He looked around at the cave he was hiding in. As soon as he was on the island he went straight for the mountains. It was his best chance when it came to hiding from the guards. In fact, he didn't even know anyone was on the island until he heard the sounds of a warning trumpet. Ryker stretched his cannon sized legs as he moved towards the entrance of the cave. He leaned against the wall and watched the sunlight as it disappeared below the skyline; his 6 foot 9 inch frame filling up half the entrance. _Such a beautiful and peaceful island. It's too bad I'm going to have to destroy it if I don't get what I want._

**WWW**

Diana shot up from her spot as soon as the sound hit her ears. It was a loud crash that came from the inside of the hospital._ Darn Epione and her rules._ Diana pushed past the curtains and ran to the far corner of the hospital. What she saw made her stop. The young woman had fallen out of bed, obviously trying to reach for the pitcher of water but being unable to. Diana watched as the young woman tried to push herself off the ground but collapsed back down. Without thinking, Diana stooped down and picked up the broken woman then placed her back on the bed. Then she grabbed the pitcher and poured the woman a small cup of water.

"Th-Thank you." The woman's voice was scratchy and dry and in a language Diana couldn't quite recognize. It wasn't Greek or Latin, or even the language of Gaul or Britannia. The woman reached up for the cup but her hands started shaking so violently that Diana had to grab the woman's hands and hold them still as she drank. The woman drank five cups of water before lying against the headboard of the bed.  
>"Thank you for the water." Again, Diana had no clue as to what the woman was saying. The woman looked up at Diana and saw the confusion on her face. "Do you understand me?" Diana was still confused. The woman smiled then started going through a list of other languages she couldn't understand until finally…<p>

"Μιλάτε Ελληνικά?" The woman asked Diana if she spoke Greek. Diana smiled and answered yes. "Ah, I see," the woman said in her language. "Το όνομά μου είναι Κατερίνα. Είμαι από την Αμερική." The woman said that her name was Katerina and she was from a land called America. Diana spoke back in Greek and told the woman who she was; she left out the part of her being a princess, and said that the island they were on was named Themyscira. Katerina asked Diana where the island was but Epione came in and interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Diana moved towards Epione and grabbed her arm and then proceeded to drag her out the hospital. "Diana let go of me. And what do you mean by this? Waking up my patient and bothering her."

"I did no such thing Epione. I was out here until I heard a crash from inside. Katerina had fallen on the floor because she was reaching for the pitcher. I helped her onto the bed and then gave her some water."

"Katerina?...So that's her name."

"Yes, and she speaks different languages. I couldn't understand her until she starting speaking Greek. It's rough and seems to be in a slightly different dialect than ours but it's still Greek. Interesting enough, before you interrupted she asked me where Themyscira was located, and in our dialect."

"She speaks Greek, impressive." Epione went into thought for a moment then spoke to Diana. "Go get your mother. She needs to meet this Katerina."

"Yes Epione." Diana didn't want to leave Katerina alone, even if Epione was going to be with her, but she didn't argue. She and Katerina would talk soon.

**WWW**

Katherine took a breath as soon as Diana had left. She knew her name wouldn't translate well in Greek, so she figured calling herself Katerina would be okay. Katherine thought it was odd that Diana spoke Ancient Greek, almost Mycanaean Greek. As soon as Diana spoke Katherine knew she would have to adjust what she said to the woman named Diana. Thankfully, her father had taught her Ancient Greek and Latin **before** teaching her Modern Greek; though her father first learned to speak Medieval Greek before Modern. But it wasn't his fault he was born in that time.

Now that she was a little hydrated, Katherine was able to pick up the pitcher (that Diana had moved closer to her) and poured another cup of water. As Katherine drank her water, she went over her brief time with Diana._ She's royalty, I can tell from the way she stands and speaks. Perhaps the daughter of some high duke, or dare I say, a queen._ But Katherine knew all about the royal family of Greece and Diana was not a member it; or any royal family for that matter. _Perhaps it was just the way she was raised. No, Diana is definitely royalty. And then there's the fact that she speaks Ancient Greek. Let's see, I'm on an island called Themyscira, which means…I don't know what it means but has to be Greek. Maybe she's a vampire? No, no she's too warm to be a vampire, and she's too cold to be a werewolf. Besides, that wouldn't explain her language either. Diana has to be human because…because there's no other explanation._

_I think._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if anyone is interested. Over in the Batman section of the comics fan-fiction, I have a story called Gettin' By. It centers around Batwoman (Kate Kane) and Supergirl (Linda Lee-Danvers), and some issues with Intergang.<strong>


	3. First Strike

**For the sake of confusion, from here on out whenever Katherine speaks to Diana or the others she's speaking Greek but it will be in English. By the way, Ryker is British; from Manchester to be specific and so you can get an idea of how he sounds accent-wise. Katherine has an American accent.**

* * *

><p>Word of the strange girl waking up reached Hippolyta before Diana did. Queen Hippolyta was curious about the girl. According to Epione she should be dead but that's obviously not the case. The queen planned to find out who this girl was and why she was on the island. Hippolyta waited for her daughter in the throne room with Artemis and Phillipus at her sides. It has been quite a day and the queen knew it was about to get longer.<p>

"Mother!" Diana rushed into the throne room, stopped and bowed, then sprinted up to her mother. "Mother I have news."

"Calm down Diana, I know. The grape-vine, sadly, moves faster than you. Now, take me to the girl. Artemis, stay here and watch over the others. Phillipus, come with me." Both generals nodded and silently did their duties.

Queen Hippolyta, Diana, and Phillipus walked out of the throne room and headed down the stairs to the courtyard. While they walked, Hippolyta noticed how Diana was clenching and unclenching her fists.

The queen placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Diana, relax. The girl is not going anywhere."

"How-" The queen looked down at her daughter's hands and Diana's eyes followed. "Oh. Sorry mother, it's just…there is something about her. She speaks many languages, including our own, and she's beautiful and…"

"New?" said the queen with a smile.

Diana nodded. "Yes. And her name is Katerina."

"Good, you know her name. Don't forget it. I feel this girl will be on our island for a while." _She needs to be if we are to figure out who this male intruder is._

**WWW**

Epione sat down on the bed opposite of Katherine's and had been staring at her since Diana left. _I wish she would leave. She's really starting to freak me out._

"Is there something you want healer?" asked Katherine. The corner of Epione's mouth curled up.

"The name is Epione. And no, I just want to make sure you stay safe." Katherine's brow scrunched up.

"He's on the island, isn't he?" Epione's smile disappeared.

"How did you-"

"Epione!" Running into the infirmary was a young dark-skinned woman covered in blood.

"In the name of the goddesses, what happened to you Io?" Io stopped at the foot of Katherine's bed and tried to catch her breath.

Io tried to speak in-between her gulps of air. "The…the man…he caught some guards…by surprise…I saw…the south beach…tried to stop…too late…mostly…dead. Epione I…the hurt." Epione looked at Katherine who was sitting up in her bead. The same look of fright was in both of their eyes. In a fraction of a second, Epione went into war mode. She called some assistants to help with Io then rushed out the door, taking six others with her to the beach to look for survivors, if there were any.

Katherine lied in bed and watched the women around her get prepared for the dead and wounded. She noticed how no one was attending to Io. Slowly, she got up and picked up the pitcher of water and a pile of cloth on a nearby table, and shuffled over to Io. Io had her eyes clothes, but they opened as soon as Katherine started to clean her up; starting with the arms.

"I'm not injured, you don't have to do that." Katherine kept on with her work but smiled softly.

"I know, but I can't just lie there and watch everyone else bustle around. I need to feel useful." Io smiled at the blonde.

"You're that girl Princess Diana found." _Princess huh? Thought so._

"Yes, you can call me Katerina." Io raised an eyebrow while Katherine tossed a bloody cloth in a basket and started cleaning Io's other arm with a new one.

"That can't be your name." Katherine paused for a second then went on with her work.

"Why not? I think it's a wonderful name."

"You're right, it's a nice name but it's not yours. So why use it?" Katherine looked Io right in the eyes, as if she was trying to see into her soul.

"My real name is Katherine." Io let the name roll around in her head a few times before trying it out.

"Cath-rin…odd name. Where are you from?" Katherine grabbed a new cloth and scooted down the bed to start washing Io's legs.

"A little bit of everywhere. I was born in a place called America, but I've lived all over the world. I've been living in America for twenty-five years straight now."

"Where's America?" Katherine tossed the blood-soaked cloth and grabbed a third one to finish off Io's legs.

"Across the ocean and opposite the lands of Britannia and Gaul."

Io's eyes got wide. The thought that Katherine could be from a land that no one knew existed was amazing. When Katherine tossed the final cloth, Io grabbed her arm and motioned her to get closer. Katherine was only a few inches from Io when she whispered into her ears.

"Tell me Cath-rin, you are from the world of the Patriarch I take it. What year is it?"

"Io!" Io let go of Katherine.

"My queen!" Io looked scared. Katherine on the other hand crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg. It caused her a bit of pain but she didn't let it show. _So, this is the one in charge. She's beautiful._

Queen Hippolyta peered at both of the women then focused her attention on Io. "Io, you seem to be without injury. Please go with Phillipus and tell her what you saw." Io nodded her head rapidly then slid off the bed and followed Phillipus out of the infirmary. The queen finally looked at Katherine who was staring right back at her. Diana rushed to Katherine's side and placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Mother, meet Katerina." Katherine smirked at Diana's attempt to diffuse the tension in the room. "Katerina, this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta." Katherine's smile fell. _Queen Hippolyta? The Queen Hippolyta? Oh, I am so dead._

**WWW**

Ryker let out the breath he was holding as soon as the last of the guards ran past him. He didn't want this, those guard on the beach weren't supposed to find him. Now they were dead. _This is all Katherine's fault. She should have just come with me willingly or at least let me kill her. _Ryker looked around from his spot in the tree at the rest of the forest and beyond. He could just see the tip of a building on the other side of a mountain. It would be night soon. As soon as the sun set he would move.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I'll make up for it next time. :]<strong>


End file.
